


Unexpected

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley dog sits for her neighbor</p><p>This is loosely based on the prompt “hey new neighbor it appears that your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and they’re really jealous and i’m sorry but not really because hellloooooo there”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Getting together with her friends to watch big soccer games like El Clasico was one of the traditions from college that Kelley loved. Luckily they had been able to maintain that tradition after college.

 “Why did you agree to dog sit for your neighbor?” asked Ali from the kitchen while she grabbed a beer.

“Because she’s having dinner with her boyfriend at her place and the dog always growls at him. I guess it gets annoying after a while” answered Kelley casually, more interested in her bag of Skittles. She had honestly forgotten that her friends were coming over when she had agreed to dog sit.  

“Wait, is this your hot neighbor’s dog?”

After Ashlyn’s questions everyone stared at Kelley who blushed and looked down at the golden retriever that was currently resting his head on her lap.

“What hot neighbor?” inquired Alex before plopping down on the couch next to Tobin.

“She lives in the same floor. Tall, blue eyes, very serious looking.” answered Ashlyn immediately, before Kelley had a chance to deflect the question.

“Her name is Hope and yes she’s pretty but I don’t see why this is such a big deal. I just wanted to spend some time with my buddy Leo.”  The dog seemed to recognize his name and tried to lick Kelley’s face.

“No reason,” Alex shrugged innocently but she couldn’t stop smirking. “KO has a crush,” muttered Sydney loud enough for everyone to hear. Kelley hurled a cushion at her face. Everyone else laughed.

 “The game is about to start” said Tobin who had stay quiet while the others teased Kelley. Last week she met Hope briefly when she stopped by Kelley’s place to borrow surfboard wax and had definitely noticed the effect the older woman has on her best friend. But she decided to not share her knowledge with the rest of the group.   

Once the game started everyone’s full attention was on the TV. They were all Barca’s fans so there were no fights. It was a different story whenever Man U plays Arsenal though.   

The game ended with a 3-1 win and the girls still in an adrenaline rush didn’t seem to be in a hurry to go home. Sydney started telling a story about Dom and Boss that had the rest laughing hysterically. In the middle of all the laughing and yelling Kelley tried to casually look at her watch but Alex noticed.

An hour later the girls started to clean up. But then the doorbell rang and all movement stopped. Alex was the closest one to the door and opened it before Kelley had time to react.

“You must be Hope” was Alex’s greeting to the woman outside who matched Ashlyn’s description perfectly. Hope nodded clearly confused. She looked past Alex and made eye contact with Kelley who smiled and rushed over nervously.

“Hi! You’re here early. Leo is in my room, I think we were being too loud for him. I’ll get him.”

Kelley walked to her bedroom like a woman on a mission but that doesn’t stop her from noticing that all her friends are being extremely obvious with their staring. Once she opens the door the dog comes running out straight to his owner who kneels down to greet her pet. Hope is gorgeous but the one thing that really caught Kelley’s attention was how loving and gentle she was with the golden retriever.

“Thanks again for this, I owe you one.”

“It’s ok really. Leo is such a great dog, I’d be happy to have him over anytime.” Kelley tries to dismiss Hope’s words and the way the older woman’s smile makes her feel

You’re sweet,” responds Hope still petting Leo, “but it won’t be necessary though I called it off with my boyfriend.”

“Oh” is all Kelley can say. She wants to ask what happened but she doesn’t want to be too nosy. Also, she is having a hard time trying to act sympathetic when she really wants to smile.

Hope catches Kelley’s reaction to her breakup and she stands, towering over Kelley. She looks behind the freckly woman and notices they have an enthralled audience.

“I should get going. Bye Kelley.” Hope waves to the girls in the living room shamelessly watching the interaction and leaves.

Kelley closes the door and turns around. There are five pairs of eyes looking expectantly at her.

 “You should’ve asked her out.”

 “Shut up Ashlyn.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a Saturday morning filled with errands Kelley runs into Hope, Leo in tow, just outside their building. They haven’t seen each other in two weeks, when Kelley dog sat Leo. Ashlyn’s playful advice has been on Kelley’s mind since that day. Leo sees Kelley before Hope does and the dog immediately tries to run towards the freckled woman. They meet right at the door.

“Hi stranger” There’s something electric about Hope’s smile and if Kelley was excited to see her again before now she’s elated. That smile gives her hope that the answer to the question on the tip of her tongue might be _yes_.

 “Fancy meeting you here” is all Kelley can think of responding. Hope rolls her eyes at that but she’s still grinning so Kelley counts that as a win and opens the door for the older woman. Once inside they walk side by side, Leo in front of them leading them towards the elevator.  

“So what were you up to today?

“I went to the bank. It was awesome!” said Kelley sarcastically. “And how was your morning?”

“I took Leo to the vet,” Kelley worriedly looks down at Leo, “it was just a checkup.” Hope reassures Kelley, touched at the woman’s concern.

“The thing is that there’s a dog park on the way to the vet so he tries to go there instead”

“Well dogs parks are awesome, I get his enthusiasm.” Kelley pets Leo who leans against her making her lose her balance a little.

“So you’re into soccer and dogs parks. Duly noted” Hope teases the younger woman.

“And surfing. Don’t forget surfing.” The elevators doors open up in their floor and they keep talking.  Kelley passes her apartment without realizing it; too busy memorizing the way Hope’s eyes crinkle when she smiles. They reach Hope’s door. Kelley has the words on the tip of her tongue. This is the perfect moment.

“I never asked, why did you break up with your boyfriend?” it wasn’t what she really wanted to ask but it’s what came out of her mouth.

“He was boring and didn’t get along with my dog.” Hope answers casually but she turns to look at Kelley with a glint on her eyes that stuns her.

“Since you think it’s so awesome would you like to go with Leo and me to the dog park tomorrow? There’s a pet friendly coffee shop not that far from it that makes a great cappuccino.”

“Sure”, answers Kelley blinking fast in surprise.

“Great then we’ll be at your door at 10.” Hope finally opens the door of her apartment and after saying goodbye she disappears behind the door. Kelley is left alone in the hallway smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She retraces her steps to go to her place. She doesn’t stop smiling even inside the apartment. She thinks about calling Ashlyn, maybe Alex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's shorter than the first one but i hope you guys enjoy it. there's only one chapter left, carli might be in it :)  
> have a nice weekend, if you can don't forget to watch the nwsl games


	3. Chapter 3

Kelley still remembers how excited she was that Sunday morning. Hope remembers too and she always teases Kelley because she answered the door before she knocked. That first coffee date also became their first lunch date, neither one of them wanted to say goodbye. They really clicked after that day and they became inseparable. Kelley was the one to ask Hope to be her girlfriend since Hope had beaten her at asking her out.

Five months later they are practically living together, Kelley sleeps over almost every day. They bickered constantly (mostly about Netflix and whose turn it is to walk Leo in the mornings) but hardly ever fight about anything big. Kelley and her friends now go to Hope’s apartment to watch soccer because her TV is bigger than Kelley’s. Hope doesn’t mind but once during a Man Utd – Arsenal game Tobin and Alex got into a yelling match and that made Leo start to bark so she took her dog and went for a walk.

 Today Kelley had gone surfing with Ashlyn and Tobin. They left at sunrise so Hope had woken up to a good morning post it glued to her forehead. After breakfast Carli came over so that Hope could help her plan her wedding since Hope was her maid of honor.

“What’s wrong with your coffee?” Carli dropped the wedding invitations samples. “You keep staring at it and making weird faces.”

Hope looked surprised at Carli’s outburst; she hadn’t realized she was being so obvious. “I think it needs more sugar I don’t know, it tastes weird.”

“Weird how?” Carli was a little bored so figuring out what Hope’s deal was seemed more interesting than looking at flower arrangements.

“It just doesn’t taste the same as Kelley’s coffee” responded Hope avoiding eye contact, knowing that her answer would lead to more questions.

Carli stayed quiet but she examined her best friend’s apartment. By the front door was some sort of skateboard that clearly wasn’t Hope’s. Leo was on the floor cuddling with a stuffed squirrel and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who bought that toy. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that she was living with you?”

“We’re not living together,” Hope denied immediately.

“Really? She just happens to come by every day to make you coffee?”

Hope narrowed her eyes at that but she didn’t say anything. Because they’re not officially living together yet, even if Kelley’s apartment is more of a storage room than anything else. She’s aware that they need to talk about their situation but she doesn’t know how to ask Kelley.

“Let’s go back to your wedding ok? You still haven’t decided on the invitations.” Carli chuckled at Hope's attempt at evasion but she dropped the subject.

* * *

 

“I’m exhausted!” exclaimed Kelley the moment she walked into Hope’s apartment. She plopped down on the couch and Leo trotted over to nudge her hand to make her pet him. If Hope wasn’t right there to enforce the rules the dog would’ve jumped on the couch with Kelley.

“Too much fun?” asked Hope without turning around, trying to concentrate on preparing lunch.

“Yeah the waves were great today.” Kelley stayed on the couch for about ten minutes relaxing but she was too hungry to fall asleep.

“Did you have fun with the bride to be?”

Without Hope noticing Kelley had wandered over to hug her from behind and was pressing her face to the older woman’s back.

“Tons of fun,” Hope responded sarcastically, “I never want to see another wedding invitation in my life.” Kelley laughed and Hope turned around to face her.

 “Carli was making fun of me because of you today.” Hope wasn’t planning on sharing that with Kelley but for some reason still did, something that happened a lot when she gazed at that perfect freckled face. Kelley raised her eyebrows and smiled at the thought of Carli messing with her girlfriend, something not a lot of people would be comfortable doing.

“What did you do? Trip over my penny board again?”

“No,” Hope playfully narrowed her eyes, “she was laughing at me because I like the way you make my coffee better than when I make it.” She added softly.

Kelley’s smile grew at that confession and the thought behind it. “Then you better be nice to me always or you won’t get more coffee… among other stuff.” Kelley wiggled her eyebrows. Hope just smirked and leaned down to kiss her. After a few minutes she separates from the younger woman who still has her eyes closed. Kelley licked her lips and looks up. “Ok so maybe just the coffee thing.”

“Personally I like your cooking better,” said Kelley offhandedly “speaking of which, when is lunch going to be ready? I’m starving.” Hope rolled her eyes and pushed Kelley away to get back to the food.

“Soon, you can just go back to the couch. But don’t let Leo on it.”

“I would never do such a thing,” responded Kelley from the couch, trying to avoid caving at Leo’s puppy eyes. “Is it okay if I bring some of my dvds? I want to watch Elf”

 “Sure.”

Kelley knew that the only things important left at her apartment were her movie collection and her surfboards. The boards were going to be harder to sneak in so she’s going to have to figure something out. She might have to wait until Hope actually asks her to move in, it’ll be soon hopefully. Maybe she’ll talk to Carli about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. This ended up being really fluffy but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
